In Japanese Patent No. 408-4248, brake control for a vehicle is described which sets a target slip ratio of a front outside wheel to a value higher than a normal value and controls the brake force at the front outside wheel based on the target slip ratio when a vehicle is under an avoidance maneuver operation in emergency, wherein the target slip ratio is higher than that in a spin control which works in high-μ situation in which a friction coefficient (hereinafter referred to as μ) of a surface of a road is high. More specifically, a correction coefficient is set to a higher value in order to correct the target slip ratio to a higher value when an inertia moment corresponding to an acceleration in the lateral direction of the vehicle (hereinafter referred to as a lateral acceleration) becomes larger. When the vehicle brake control under the avoidance maneuver operation starts, in order to suppress change in the W/C pressures and thereby prevents the vehicle from rolling and vibrating, duty cycles of boosting and depressurizing of the W/C pressures are set based on a map in which an increase rate and a decrease rate of the W/C pressures are suppressed compared to normal.
However, even if increase gradient or decrease gradient of the W/C pressure is suppressed by using the map in which the increase rate and the decrease rate of the W/C pressures are suppressed, the lateral overturn cannot be sufficiently prevented for a vehicle having a large tendency to the lateral overturn, such as a vehicle with high loading weight.